(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrier assembly which allows for easy removal of the post of the assembly while allowing the flush mounted sleeve of the assembly to remain in the ground surface. In particular, the present invention relates to a barrier assembly which has an internal securing mechanism within the post which allows for securely mounting the post to the sleeve and allows for quick and easy and unsecuring removal of the post from the sleeve.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various types of removable barrier assemblies. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,935 to Boots; 4,003,161 to Collins; 4,062,149 to Collins; 5,192,159 to Higginson; 5,365,694 to Macaluso; 5,481,828 to Kentrotas; 5,509,754 to Conigliaro and 5,520,479 to Hernandez.
In particular, Kentrotas, Macaluso, Higginson, Boots and Collins '161 show barrier posts where the top post is telescopingly mounted within the sleeve or bottom member or sleeve. When not in use, the top post is moved completely within the bottom member. Hernandez, Conigliaro and Collins '149 show barrier assemblies having a removable top post.
In all of the above patents, a portion of the securing mechanism is on the outside of the post and easily accessible and exposed to the outside elements.
Only of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,960 to Dull which shows a parking post which can be pivoted from a vertical to a horizontal position when not in use.
There remains the need for a simple barrier assembly having a top post which is easily unsecured and removed from the bottom sleeve where the securing mechanism is located completely within the top post and protected from the outside elements and where a standard, separate lock is used to lock the securing mechanism. There also remains the need for a simple barrier assembly where the flush mounted sleeve is not a surface obstruction for people, equipment or snow removal and wherein the portion of the locking mechanism which remains in the sleeve is protected from damage.